Fighting for the Present
Fighting for the Present is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Plot Tash is seen training outside and in the middle of a blizzard. He then sees a silhouette behind all the snow and thinks it's an enemy, causing him to attack and punch the silhouette. The blizzard begins to slow down and Tash then sees that Santa is knocked out by his punch. He quickly checks his calendar and gasps when he sees that the next day is Christmas. He tries to wake Santa up but he's still passed out. Tash has no options left to do and decides to take a task to replace Santa. After a few moments, he's completely dressed as a Santa. He jumps into the sledge, arranges the gifts inside the bag, and checks the lists. He is ready to do the task and then forces the reindeer to move. The reindeer tries to move but Tash's weight makes it almost unable to move. Tash begins thinking of something. He decides to add more reindeer. He's now ready to do Santa's job before taking off into the sky. The reindeer, however, are still having difficulties in carrying Tash into the sky. On Pop's house, Tash tries to fit himself into the chimney while holding some gifts. Inside the house, Cub is seen playing with some toys while Pop is sleeping on the couch. Cub sees something falling from the chimney and happily approaches it. Meanwhile, Tash decides to throw the gifts into the chimney as he actually isn't fit enough to enter it. Cub is looking above the chimney before a gift falls into his mouth, then a toy train burst out from his torso. Pop later wakes up and sees that Cub is "sleeping". Tash later arrives on another house and feels depressed when there's no chimney. He decides to enter through the window quietly but ends up punching the window instead. Frostbite then appears from his room, holding a weapon to attack the trespasser. Tash quickly hides below a table and then jumps outside the window again. Frostbite sees this and tries to catch him. Tash runs into the sledge and quickly flies away. Frostbite, on his house, fails to catch him. The roof then collapses, causing him to fall and break his bones. Tash is pretty tired of it but still wants to continue the job. He lands on someone's house and feels relieved when he sees a suitable chimney to enter. He enters the house and quietly places the gift. A rabbit then jumps onto him, scratches him, and makes noises. Lia comes out from her room and sees Tash fighting with her rabbit. Lia quickly pushes Tash away and jumps to grab her rabbit. He lands outside of the window. Tash sees a chance to flee away from the agile rabbit. Lia tries to throw a stone to Tash but throws her rabbit instead. At the sky, Tash is attacked by Lia's rabbit and later crash lands into a house. Lia, who is trying to chase him to get her rabbit back, gets her head crushed by the reindeer. Tash quickly hides from Lia's rabbit and covers his injuries. He then checks the last name on the list and he sees that he is in the right house. He happily places a gift before he meets Boxer in front of him. Boxer is aware that Tash is actually disguised as Santa and wants to pick a fight with him. Tash quickly opens Boxer's gift, revealing boxing gloves, and punches him away before jumping into the sledge again. Boxer tries to grab him but kicks the reindeer instead. The reindeer later trample Boxer to death before uncontrollably running away, managing to run over Cuddles nearby. Tash tries to control the reindeer but gets attacked by Lia's rabbit again. He throws it away and angrily punches a reindeer to run faster, causing it to charge straight into a wall. Santa then appears again and picks up some gifts on the ground. He sees Lia's rabbit and happily grabs and gives it to a crying Hatchy nearby. Hatchy later smiles and pounces into Santa's back. Santa gladly carries Hatchy but is later attacked by the rabbit. Moral "Believe in the fists of the season." Deaths *Cub's torso is burst open by a toy train. *Frostbite falls to the ground, breaking numerous bones and causing him to die from the wounds. *Lia's head is crushed by the reindeer. *Boxer is trampled by the reindeer. *Cuddles is run over. *Tash is splattered into the wall. Injuries *Santa is knocked down and later attacked by Lia's rabbit. *Tash is attacked by the rabbit and later crash lands into a house. Trivia *Freezy can be seen outside of Boxer's house. *This marks the second time that Cub gets killed by a toy train during Christmas. The first is in "Kringle Presents"/"Train Kringle". *Only Lia and Boxer knew that "Santa" is actually Tash in disguise. Frostbite only saw him as a thief. *This marks the first time that Lia's pet rabbit has a major screen time in an episode. The rabbit only appeared in the early and last scenes in Get 'Em Like You See 'Em. Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes